White King II / Mikhail Rasputin (Earth-2299)
History During a mission as a cosmonaut for the Soviet Union, Mikhail Nikolaievitch Rasputin (Russian: Михаил Николаевич Распутин) was pulled into a dimensional rift, where he alone of all his crew survived. He was taken in by the locals, fell in love with a princess, and married her. His father-in-law being something of a tyrant, Mikhail found himself embroiled in political conflicts that led to a civil war. During the fighting, the rift was opened, and only Mikhail's powers could close it. He did so, but the backlash killed hundreds of his people, including his wife. Overcome by grief, Mikhail exiled himself into the desert, where he remained until the X-Men, with his brother Colossus, traveled through the re-opened rift to try and seal it. Eventually the team and Mikhail connected, and using Sunfire and Iceman to control the energy backlash, Mikhail and the team were able to close the rift and return to Earth, without any loss of life. Apparent Death Once back, however, Mikhail found it hard to adjust, and eventually went crazy, hearing and seeing his dead companions and loved ones in his mind, torturing him. He escaped the X-Mansion and fled into the Morlock tunnels, where after a battle with the X-Men, he collapsed and flooded the Morlocks' home. The result being that the many including the X-Men believed for a significant time that they all drowned to death, including Mikhail, which would become yet another source of grief in addition to the rest of his family's death, for Colossus in the near future. This eventually led to Colossus having a fallout with Xavier. However Mikhail and the rest did not die, as Mikhail unbeknownst to the X-Men, used his power to open a new dimensional rift to a nasty world called the Hill. There, as time moved faster than on Earth, Mikhail trained and organized the next generation of Morlocks into Gene Nation, a terrorist group led by Marrow, who intended to return to our dimension and wreak havoc. Later, Mikhail kidnapped Storm and tried to force her to be his consort. Storm escaped by threatening to kill Mikhail if he didn't use his power to return her to Earth. Mikhail next manipulated his sister Illyana into coming to the present from the past, when she was alive and had powers and magical abilities, saying that he could cure her of the Legacy Virus that was dormant inside her, and which would eventually kill her. In reality, however, Mikhail hoped to use Illyana's magically bolstered immune system to help cure his own infection. The process failed, and Illyana herself was infected with Legacy as a result, so in effect, Mikhail helped to kill his own sister. Mikhail's powers increased immensely, and he became quite mad. He gained the ability to animate objects, and believed that he could resurrect Illyana. However, he needed Colossus's artistic vision to give her a soul, so he kidnapped Peter (and Marrow, who was traveling with him at the time) and brought them to the Hill. Peter resisted Mikhail's attempts to persuade him and Mikhail finally lashed out at his brother. When Marrow attacked to save her friend, Mikhail unleashed a large burst, which caused him a lot of pain. Then this green ugly energy emerged from Mikhail's body, and Peter theorized that it was responsible for both his brother's increasing power and insanity. As Mikhail fought the creature, he opened a portal to send Peter and Sarah back. Peter grabbed for his brother and begged him to come back with them, and Mikhail made a supreme effort and followed them back. This severed his link to the energy creature, making him sane again, but cutting off his ability to teleport back to the creature's dimension. Mikhail recovered at the Mansion, where he discovered that he was part of the legendary Twelve. However, just as he was cleared to leave the med lab, he was captured by the Horseman Death and brought to Apocalypse. He no longer appeared to be infected with the Legacy Virus, but exactly how that happened is unknown. In the final battle with Apocalypse, Mikhail opened up another dimensional rift (something he shouldn't have been able to do any longer) and took the three remaining Horsemen with him to an unknown dimension. Mikhail reappeared on Earth in the company of Sinister, who was killing off the members of the extended Rasputin Family. It appeared that Mikhail was suffering from headaches, perhaps brought on by his proximity to his relatives. He managed to transport himself and Colossus to a reality of solid rock, and left Piotr there so he could be the lone Rasputin and absorb all of the dispersed portions of the psyche of his ancestor, Grigory Rasputin. However, the good aspects of some of his relatives appeared to hold influence in his mind, and Mikhail refused to finish assisting Sinister. He returned to the rock universe to save Piotr, and then exiled himself into an inter-dimensional.In order to keep the 'curse of Rasputin' at bay, Mikhail apparently banished himself to a place known as Kapalan. Mikhail would reappear later insane again with the stated purpose of helping to fulfill the legacy of the Rasputin family ancestor First Warlock Mutant Grigory Rasputin whose full mutagenic potential was unlocked by gaining new mutant powers and having those he already had extended in his own Maximum level. Mikhail Rasputin began insanely to believe that he would be an even more powerful Warlock Mutant than his ancestor Grigory Rasputin and began to devise a way to steal his powers. For this he joined the Hellfire Club where after several tests he was named as new White King by the Inner Circle. With the help of Sebastian Shaw and Vargas he managed to capture Grigory Rasputin and through a xenogenetic transfer device absorbed Grigory's powers disintegrating the ancestor in the process. With his amplified and maximized powers he and the other members of the Hellfire Club Inner Circle faced the X-Men for possession of the "Ultimate Legacy Virus" and Mikhail Rasputin fought his brother Colossus. But Hellfire Club was defeated by the unexpected intervention of the Empath's Emmett Frost nephew of Emma Frost and son of Adrienne Frost the new White Queen of Hellfire Club. Mikhail Rasputin has since pursued his plans to become the greatest Warlock Mutant in the world and will do his best to fulfill his self-confessed goal of overcoming the Rasputin family's ancestor as the most powerful Demonic Warlock Mutant that ever existed on Earth. Powers and Abilities Mikhail Rasputin is a Omega-Level Mutant. Warping, Alteration, and Transmutation of Energy and Matter: He has the ability to manipulate subatomic matter and warp energy by altering,transmuting and reconfiguring their wavelengths and the atomic structure of matter to an unknown degree. He has used these energies to teleport through space. He is also able to affect another's energy-based powers, such as turning Iceman fully solid organic ice form. Energy Absorption: Mikhail Rasputin could absorb virtually any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It is unknown if Mikhail Rasputin could absorb energy to achieve other effects to increase his strength, physiology, or the like. His energy absorption ability and his ability to wield energy had their limits. For example, Havok was capable of easily overpowering him with his raw power and had him at his mercy after Mikhail Rasputin threw him into a Sun. He described himself as a "High Order Energy Manipulator" and an "Omega-Level Energy Manipulator". Energy Manipulation: Mikhail Rasputin has the ability to psionically sense, tap into, and manipulate various forms of energy as he sees fit. Mikhail Rasputin can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum and even manipulate some exotic variants such as Cyclops optic blasts or Adam Warlock's magical energies. Variable Energy Blasts: Mikhail Rasputin could generate light, heat, force, electricity, and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He could generate these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. Flight: Mikhail Rasputin was able to fly and levitate using his powers. It was capable of interstellar flight (adding more energy to become increasingly fast, presumably sub-light). Solid Energy Constructs / Simulated Telekinesis: Mikhail Rasputin could solidify his energy into force fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs could be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. Power Suppression: Mikhail Rasputin could apparently use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this was limited to only other energy-manipulators. Energy Detection: Mikhail Rasputin was capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question was potent. This included other mutants with energy powers usually at lesser ranges and starships at far greater rangers based on their star engines. Energy Self-Sustenance: It also appeared capable of breathing in space, although this ability seemed to be limited. If he didn't rest or find power other then his own, his reserve would leave him seemingly scarce until he did. Healing: Also shown capable of healing from seemingly deadly injuries by manipulating his body's energy composition. The full extent and speed of Mikhail Rasputin capacity to heal is not known. The term healing is used in lieu of regeneration as Mikhail Rasputin did not regenerate his eye or heal the scar inflicted on him by Gladiator. Power Siphoning: Mikhail Rasputin demonstrated the ability to siphon his opponents' powers. This was shown when Mikhail Rasputin siphoned Phoenix's power of displaying events of the past through telepathic means. It is not known whether Mikhail Rasputin permanently kept these powers or not, but it's unlikely. Psionic Resistance: Mikhail Rasputin provides highly resistant to psionic attacks. The only such attack to be successful was performed by Phoenix after he had already lowered his defense in order to show the X-Men his memories when she was the Dark Phoenix. In most cases he is able to use telepath's own psionic energy to protect himself from the same. Superhuman Strength & Endurance: Mikhail Rasputin enhanced physiology grants him superhuman strength and endurance.Your Superhuman Strength and Endurance level is said to be at the same level as your brother Colossus. Radioactivity Immunity: Mikhail Rasputin is also immune to the effects of radiation and extreme temperatures, and to a lesser extent, other forms of energy or physical injury. Weaknesses Extensive use of his powers over a long period of time could deplete his reserves though he does not need his reserves to manipulate energy. Though extremely powerful and showing an aptitude for strategic thinking, his overconfidence often led him to defeat. Category:Russian Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Power Negation Category:Space Survival Category:Space Manipulation Category:Construct Creation Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Healing Factor Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Spacecraft Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Radiation Immunity